In fishing in ocean waters for fish which school, such as red snapper, it is customary to rig a fishing line with multiple hooks. They are all connected to a common leader and share a common weight, and all hang downwardly by gravity and approximately coincide with the main line. Often treble hooks are used. It is likely that multiple treble hooks hung from multiple points on a leader will become entangled. Often a monofilament line is used to avoid observation by fish. A monofilament line must often be connected through a swivel to a leader and becomes entangled with the hooks, thereby defeating the purpose of the line. The tangling can become so severe that it is difficult for the fisherman to disengage the hooks from the leader.
The swivel in this invention is held to the side by the use of multiple strands of fairly stiff fishing line. They are connected to the main line in a manner causing them to extend away from it rather than to hang parallel. They are preferably fabricated of fishing line which is somewhat stiffer such as plastic coated flexible metal line. It is stiffer and more readily able to bend to a specified position and maintain it.